


Something Unexpected

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: First time bi action, Gen, Larry Sandwich, Other, Slash, Threesome, Trampoline Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his girlfriend Elesha have a little threesome on their trampoline with Harry's flatmate Louis...Sounds like fun to me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

  
Harry and Elesha lay naked under a blanket on the trampoline in the courtyard of Harry and Louis' flat. They looked up at the stars, only slightly dimmed by the soft light from the six light poles that dotted the courtyard. Harry looked over into Elesha's eyes, looking for any hint of hesitation.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Harry asked Elesha.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Elesha admitted, eyes downcast. Harry knew she was attracted to his best friend, and that the sentiment was returned. He also knew that she loved him, and at the end of the day, he was the one she wanted to be with. So, sharing her with Louis was really easy for him.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I don't mind if you want Louis. He is damn sexy." Harry laughed with her.

"I love you, though. I just want to play with him." Elesha sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"I know you love me, and I love you too." Harry replied, kissing Elesha, then grabbing his beer and taking a drink. They had both had a couple of beers, just to cut the nerves. Plus, Elesha became a horny little slut when she drank. Harry's phone vibrated on the trampoline. He picked it up and read a text.

"He's back from the club. He wants to know if it's still on for tonight, or if he should just go to bed..."

"Tell him to get his girly ass out here." Elesha replied, making Harry laugh as he replied to Louis' text. Louis must have been standing at the kitchen door, because 3 seconds later he opened the door and started across the grass towards them. He was carrying 3 Coronas and wearing a smile.

"Good evening, my friends!" Louis said as he handed the beers to Harry and pulled himself up onto the trampoline. The action bounced the blanket up and revealed their unclothed state to Louis.

"Oh, I see how you two are....got started without me, then?" Louis said, offended.

"Just the getting naked part, we haven't done anything else, yet." Elesha explained.

"Oh, then let me catch up." Louis said as he pulled his shirt up over his head and added it to the pile of clothes at the far side of the trampoline. He kicked his shoes off the side and looked over at Elesha. She was staring at his chest. Louis chuckled softly and then he looked at Harry. Harry was staring at his chest, too. Louis wondered how much Harry had drank, already. They'd seen each other topless, literally, thousands of times. He'd never seen Harry look at him like that before. Then he noticed Harry's naked torso, the blanket just barely covering his crotch. How come Harry's abs had never looked this endless before. Of course Louis knew he'd had 3 beers already, just enough to relax him, without taking away his ability to perform. This was gonna be fun. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down over his boxers and off the end of his feet.

"You're gonna have to earn the last bit." Louis said to Elesha.

"Stand up then, Lou." She urged. Louis stood up and balanced with his legs apart. Elesha crawled over to him and using his body to steady her, she basically 'climbed' up his body by gripping his legs, then his arms, until she was standing in front of him. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, her hands on his shoulders. He smiled and pulled her tight against him, his arms around her waist. He looked down at Harry.

"Kiss her, Lou." Harry urged his friend. Damn, Harry was starting to get hard, and they'd done nothing yet.

So, Louis bent his head down and slowly kissed her soft, pink lips. Their lips met, slid casually against each other, then parted. They both sighed and looked into the others' eyes. When their lips met again, it started the same way, but their kisses quickly deepened. Elesha sighed and Louis took her parted lips as invitation to plunder her delicate mouth. He started by running his tongue along her bottom lip. When Elesha moaned, Harry stood up to get a better view. He stood behind her and watched them kiss. Elesha slid her tongue out and met Louis', running her tongue around his, teasingly. Louis moaned deep in his throat as her tongue drove him wild, and he felt a pair of large hands on him. One was buried in the hair at the back of his neck, the other closed around one of his biceps. He recognized the hands, but was used to them being firm and strong, when they'd arm wrestled, or thrown each other about, not soft and sensuous. Louis opened his eyes as he continued to kiss Elesha, his gaze meeting Harry's. He'd seen that lustful look in Harry's eyes before, but usually directed at Elesha when they were dancing in a club. Harry's hands and eyes brought out the goosebumps on Louis' arms and he shivered.

"Alright, Lou?" Harry asked, amused. Louis was staring at him with his mouth open, his eyes dark and curious.

"Yeah, Haz." Louis answered, having broken the kiss with Elesha to stare open-mouthed at Harry just moments before. Elesha slid one of her hands down Louis' chest and cupped his hard cock through his boxers. She leaned down slightly to run her tongue around one of his flat nipples. Louis leaned his head back and groaned, his hands sliding up to cup her firm, perky breasts. Harry leaned in over Elesha's head and lightly sucked Louis' adam's apple that was temptingly exposed as he enjoyed Elesha's mouth and hand on him. Louis' breath caught in his throat as he processed the feeling of Harry's lips and tongue on his neck. Louis' sighed and buried one of his hands in Harry's curls, pulling his head up. Harry looked curiously at Louis, wondering if he'd crossed a line by kissing his neck. The negative answer came in the form of Louis' lips planted firmly on Harry's, their breaths merging as they sighed against each other. Elesha slipped her hands into the waistband of Louis' boxers and slid them down his legs to his ankles. She didn't wait for permission as she took Louis' gloriously hard dick in her hand. She loved how it twitched in response.

"Oh, damn, E!" Louis moaned into Harry's mouth, as she took the head of his cock between her lips and ran her tongue around it. Harry and Louis continued to kiss, harder this time, as their tongues dueled for control between them. Louis won, as he plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, then sucked on his tongue. Harry moaned as his knees gave out. All three of them fell to the trampoline and waited for the bouncing to stop. When it did, Harry was on the bottom on his back, Elesha lay on top of him on her back and Louis landed beside them one of his legs thrown over Elesha's legs. They giggled a little, then the feeling of all of the bare skin brought them back.

"Where were we?" Elesha asked, cheekily.

"You were about to suck Louis off." Harry reminded her.

"What were you gonna do?" Louis asked Harry.

"Watch. And maybe, this." Harry answered as he leaned over and kissed Louis again. Elesha watched them kissing as she took Louis' dick in her hand and slowly began to pump it up and down. She never realized how hot two men together could be. She leaned down and began to seriously suck Louis' dick. Louis broke the kiss and licked a trail down the center of Harry's chest, stopping multiple times to lick his nipples, then settled in, to run his tongue across Harry's well-defined abs. Harry moaned and held Louis' head in both of his hands. Louis stopped what he was doing to lay back and enjoy Elesha's excellent head giving abilities. He was getting close, so she continued to pump him with one hand, her mouth running circles up and down the shaft. He was holding off fine, until she cupped his balls, gently squeezing them with her other hand. He groaned loudly and shot his load down Elesha's throat. She swallowed it, smiling.

"Now, what do you want, E?" Louis asked Elesha when he'd recovered. She was licking his dick clean and had turned to kiss Harry. Harry moaned when he tasted what must be Louis on Elesha's mouth. It was strange to him, yet good. He smiled as Elesha answered Louis.

"I want you to fuck me, Lou."

Louis growled and pushed Elesha onto her back, her head resting on Harry's thighs. She looked over at Harry's rock hard dick that was oozing pre-cum all down the side. She looked at his eyes that were trained on Louis face as it neared her boobs. Louis sucked her nipples until they were so hard they hurt. She moaned as he slid one of his fingers into her wet, hot pussy.

"Damn woman." Louis moaned as he slid down and attacked her clit with his teeth and tongue. He slid another finger into her as she writhed against his mouth. He sucked her clit and slid his fingers in and out in a rhythm that brought her close in just a few minutes. He continued his assault until her legs began shaking uncontrollably and she grabbed his head and moaned his name. He felt her throb around his fingers and against his mouth. He crawled up and kissed her while she calmed down. She loved to taste herself on his lips. She leaned up and kissed Harry. The taste of Louis, and Elesha on her mouth made Harry's dick throb. Louis noticed the look in Harry's eyes and took pity on his friend. Louis directed Elesha to lay on her back and knowing she was already wet for him, he slid his dick into her tight pussy, setting a slow, leisurely pace.

"Come here, Hazza." Louis said as he'd been watching his friend getting frustrated. Harry crawled over to Louis, stopping to kiss Elesha as she lay there enjoying Louis' dick pounding again and again into her pussy. Elesha moaned as Louis was taking long, hard strokes. He wasn't as long as Harry, but he was slightly bigger around, and he filled her up, wonderfully.

"Stand up Harry." Louis said after kissing Harry, briefly. Harry stood up unsteadily, wondering what Louis was planning. He stared down in disbelief as Louis grabbed his cock, guiding it into his mouth. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly as Louis ran his tongue all over his super sensitive head. Harry's hand went to the back of Louis head and held him there as he moaned around the rock hard dick in his mouth. Never before had Louis or Harry felt anything as erotic as this. Harry thought about all the times he had been wired after a show, hard as a rock, and he'd ended up having a wank in his bunk on the bus. Louis was thinking about all the random grinding on women in clubs after shows just to wank-off in his hotel room. They stared at one another with the same thought on their minds. Why hadn't they ever done this before?


End file.
